halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Legends
Anime Okay the movie was okay but seriously the japanese anime kills it. Really japanese anima and halo dont mix. Im okay with the one the indian guy made the package one. They also screwed the spartans up with numbers. Literally this did embarress me as a halo fan. Another thing are the forerunner arcithect and the sangheili culture it looks so japanese or asian. Not forrunner at all. (New) I dissagre with you. Anime is the best thing ever the could come up with and i think it should be more respected and the Japanese culture. (Z0 Dog) I think Anime was a great media to go with. There are so many different styles and i think some of them suit Halo perfectly. Babysitter, Prototype and Duel were some brilliant ones. The art style of Duel was unique and i thought it added alot to the story. That said there were a few things that annoyed me to no end (Halsey's appearance in the Package, some of the voices, the vagueness of some of Origins) but i think they did a pretty good job overall. ANd that forerunner architecture you mentioned isn't neccessarily forerunner, in the commentary on the DVD they talk about how this is something that's going to be expanded in future media, it may even be related to the games set after Halo 3 that were hinted at during Comic-Con. Also they weren't just Japanese, there was Roman, Indian and a few others too--Soul reaper 09:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think Anime is like everything else on TV - some of it is spectacularly brilliant, most of it is good or competent, and then you get the bottom of the barrel. I think it's important not to forget that there is a barrel, and not accept one or two shows or episodes as representative of the whole genre. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I strongly feel the series was made just to say there was a halo movie, it can not be cannon as spartan II's and spartan III's were only trained in groups of 300 or in one case 330, and with every new group the numbers were only ran from 1 through 300, along with the letter of the company they were with(in a spartan III's case). The issue with a short spartan could be that it could have been a spartan III as they are cinsiderably smaller than a spartan II. If one was to compare Jorge's size compared to the rest of Noble team's, as i have, one would notice a signifigant size difference, however i still don't believe any of Legends to be cannon Canon Do anyone else have the feeling that this will screw up current Halo canon, big time? Spartan 320 and 259 were pushing it, but now they introduce Spartans with numbers over 1,000, and just look how slender Kelly's arms are!! Even for a normal girl, that's small, and for a military women, incredible small, and for a spartan female, that's just ludicrously small! I didn't care for the new "fighters" either, just to mention a few problems. I for one won't accept any of these series as canon Baryon15 16:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The canon may not be as badly damaged as it appears. First, the spartan number that was over 1000 was 1337, which means that is the non canon short. Further, I believe that the mech armor was most likely one of the bulkier mark III or mark II suits. Further, with Frank on board, I am sure there will be adequate supervision. User:Giant Hoola Hoop If that's kelly (or any other Spartan) why the hell she so short. Spartans stand 6'10 w/o armor. She doesn't look that tall. The female spartan shown looks like a generic Anime girl. All in all Microsoft is screwing this series up the bum with all the nonsense stuff coming out in the next year or two. But the Mark I-II-III were never even taken into active service! All of them were quickly abandoned because they needed energy from nearby stationary power source to function, I can only hope that it won't be considered canon. AND WHY are they using the Mark VI armour during all the concepts?! Judging from the concepts, many of them were pre-the fall of reach, so why are they using the Mark VI? This is madnessBaryon15 19:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, we don't see the female Spartan compared to anyone actually standing. We see her point a gun at someone sitting down, so we can't get a sense of scale. As for the "anime-ness", I guess that's aesthetic taste. : : Actually, you can tell because you see Kelly Fighting the Covenant and shes barely taller than a jackal which is hardly Spartan sized in my Opinion Bustie24 02:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : :With the Mark I-II-III, who's to say the "gundamesque" suits are them? They display some pretty advanced hardware, including shields and energy weapons. They may have been in testing - perhaps they were even part of the Mark V project? And if they are, they may have been refit with modern technology - it happens. The UNSC isn't in a good situation, and would need all the help they could get. As for the supposed "Mark VI" - they aren't wearing it. It's Mark IV, with the different variants. The only one wearing Mark VI is Spartan 1337, who's not even canon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, I believe that the title explains the canonical issues. I think the title means that the stories will be actual stories. They will be told by marines and other witnesses. This would explain any discrepancies, as bystanders would embellish. This would especially explain the use of a humorous segment. I have my money on an ODST being the one who tells the funny story. Giant hoola hoop I hope your right because ODSTs DO NOT have hair that long. ODSTs are part of the Marines and Hair on the sides CANNOT even touch your ears, plus hair is very flamable and ODSTs coming down in HEVs experiance termendous heat.--Arabsbananas 21:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :First, they wear helmets while dropping so if their hair catch on fire while they are dropping, they're already dead. Second, look at Gretchen. She had hair long enough to stick out of her helmet so this isn't the first time. Plus, the hair regulations are from the present; Halo takes place 500 years in the future. The regulations could have change.SPARTAN-177 22:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The way I see it, a HEV is a thick coffin of titanium alloy travelling at terminal velocity. If you reach to point where there's a breach, then you're pretty much screwed regardless of what you're wearing or whether your suit is vacuum sealed.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::well I guess you guys have a point. If you think about it, the change in pressure would cause the craft to rip apart, so it WOULDN'T matter (I can't believe I just went aganist myself)--Arabsbananas 17:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::As a side note, I was on HBO forums and one poster said that mordern special forces are allow to grow their hair out some for covert advantages.SPARTAN-177 01:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::ahh for when they have to blend in with a crowd?? I see your point. Still though in Halo: the flood, 1st Lieutenant Mckay has her hair "helljumper style" short on top so the the tattoes on her scalp are visable but that could be for that preticular unit or optional.--Arabsbananas 02:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :The hair thing bothered me a bit too, but then I'm anal about details because I think they make things seem authentic. Whatever. Anyway, I've heard that some military officers in a certain position (like black-ops) can wear their hair however they like. It's sort of an unofficial privilege. Now, I can totally see some ODSTs flaunting their status to the regular troops, but Spartans are professional to the core. It would be regulation length. No more. No less. --Mayhemm 22:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not a "privilege". If they are on these so-called "black-ops" (the correct term is clandestine operation), they don't wear uniforms, and they won't look even REMOTELY military. SmokeSound off! 04:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Six of them will be cannon and Odd One Out will be a no cannon paroldy of the Halo universe. As for female Spartans...its anime. It doesn't have to be drawn actuately. It seems to mess up canon as the "Forerunner" building in The Babystitter are almost identical to human acrhitecture not to mention they made the brute 3 times the size of an ODST. Also regarding the hair it does make a difference as O'Brians length hair in a real situation would most likely cover his eyes with a helmet on. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 20:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :In one HBO post, Frankie mentions that they played with size in the episode. He also mentions O'Brien's height as 5'10". Also, who ever said that we didn't copied the Forerunners? For all we could know some human could had found a Forerunner arctifect and then copied the designs from it. Also, there is a difference between messing up canon, something not being mention, and artisic differences. Also about the ruins, Cortez saids that "They aren't Covenant design and they sure as hell weren't built by humans." hinting at that the UNSC might know that they look like human ruins but aren't. Plus, Frankie hinted that the designs of the ruins might be important later on. SPARTAN-177 23:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I think Legends is GARBAGE. I dont consider it canon and it shouldn't be canon. bungie 343 industries really screwed up on this big time. Darb 013 19:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Bungie had no part in Halo Legends, it's canon and there's nothing you can do about it. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry I was just venting my anger. Guy who gets mad at 343 industries easily 20:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The "fighter concept?" Or just straight-up Gundam rip-off? I am VERY concerned with the so-called "fighter concept" that looks disturbingly similar to GP-03 in Gundam 0083: Stardust memories(and other comparable mechas from other Gundam series). I mean, remember everyone just went crazy when Cyclops from Halo Wars was revealed? At the very least, I could recognize that that unit's design was from same roots--western SF-esque design. That "fighter concept" looks straight-up Gundam, and look! The thing even has bunch of nozzles that looks like it's got a bunch of liquid rockets on them. Did anyone in that Studio bother to LOOK AT what other UNSCDF vehicles look like? At the very least units of Halo Wars were, with some benefit of the doubt, "believable." (as of, "yeah, that could belong in the Halo universe.") That thing? No. SoulTown :I haven't seen any of the Gundam animes except Gundam Wing, and then not for a long time, so I don't know about how they compare. In terms of design, I actually think it fits the UNSC aesthetic pretty well. UNSC spacecraft use chemical rockets rather than the "repulsors" of the Covenant, and from the trailer it looks like the Spartans are simulating their mission to capture a Covenant ship - I always wondered just how they'd pull off the boarding of it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I disagree. UNSCDF Navy ships, be it single ships like the Longsword or bigger ones like the frigate, use fusion drives for propulsion. Even in smaller ships like the Pelicans, the thrusters do not look anything like chemical rockets. So why use thrusters that look like some liquid rocket that should have been obsolete like... oh well, at least a century ago? Seriously, I think Frankie is giving these studios little bit too much of latitude here. Creativity is good, but he should have at least said, "Hmm... that does not entirely look right..." when he looked at that typical Japanese anime crap. SoulTown :::The fusion drives are for power generation, not propulsion. There are a number of different types of propulsion that could be possible for warships, but Booster Frames are too small to have, say, an efficient Hall Effect or VASIMR Thruster. Pelicans still rely on chemical rockets and jet engines - why should even smaller craft be any different? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Possibly relevant quotes: From IGN, "We don't know what "The Package" is, but it's being delivered by a group of Spartans.". From Frankie, "The Booster Frames are EVA specific purpose machines cobbled together for a very black ops mission and are purpose built to do a single task.". --Andrew Nagy 20:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) 8th film? My copy of ODST included a card mentioning that Halo Legends consists of 8 short films, has anyone heard about an 8th film? --3vil D3m0n 16:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :The 'Origins' ep is in two parts, so that is probably where the '8th' film is coming from. Zeno 'Ribal 17:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. :) --3vil D3m0n 18:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: Or it could be that they meant to include the motion comic "midnight at the heart of the midolothian" Spying Anyone else think about whether Bungie, or who ever, might be watching this and other talk pages as a kind of 'Movie Beta Test'?--Kre 'Nunumee 20:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Anime Is it going to be real anime, or anime style?Wikiguy 05:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think I quite get what you mean. Elaborate? --TDSpiral94 05:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::You know, Japanese (real) or American (anime style) or both?Wikiguy 10:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I believe they are all being produced by Japanese studios.--TDSpiral94 06:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!Wikiguy 08:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) 1337 The info video released on Nov 5 shows 1337 being chewed on by a dinosaur with people in flinstone-stlye caveman outfits standing nearby. Since 1337 is in the comedy episode is it possible that the big sphere seen in the anouncement trailer is a bomb that blows everyone-pun intended-back to the stone age?--Navypilot1046 06:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : Good thinking properly anything could happen in that episode and TBH im really not looking forward to it as much as the other ones it just seems like its a waste of a episode from what ive seen of it --Charliekrad 19:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::It has a Tyrannosaurus. Eating someone. And then two people using their martial art skills against King Kong, who coincidentally can SHOOP DA WHOOP. What's there not to look forward to? o_0 -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 19:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) possible forunner sighting about 1:25 into the halo legends preview(the one on waypoint that came out right before the babysitter) theres a breif scene of the portal, and there are huminoid beings standing in front of it and others off to the right who are sihlouettes. I see 4 possibiblities: 1. they're all humans, survaying the portal after the events of halo 3. 2. they're all cavemen, surveying the portal before the forunners bury it. 3. they're all forunner, finishing construction on the portal. 4. (most likely)the two figures in front are cavemen and the sihlouettes are forunners. check it out and tell me if you agree with my theories--Navypilot1046 01:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) continued watching the video and noticed the cgi soldiers about 1:45 are wearing mjolnir-could one be the cheif? btw this is the video I'm referring times too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lNcbfMfCGs&feature=player_embedded--Navypilot1046 01:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :As I pointed out on John's talk page, the brown hair Spartan has a white stripe on his right chest plate (left from our view) while we later see John riding a booster frame later on and he doesn't have the white stripe. Also, we know that John's eyes are brown; his is blue. So the answer is no. About the portal scene, I believe it is #1 since the two people infront of the portal have baggy pants and look like they are carrying backpacks. Though they could be Forerunners wearing some kind of suits. SPARTAN-177 15:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Non-valid Depictions Shouldn't it be noted that all of the depictions of the MJOLNIR armor in Halo Legends are non-canon? By analyzing the comments on the Talk Page for the Mk IV article, Subtank displayed how to categorize the depictions of the Mk IV in accordance with this wikia's canon scale. From that, the depiction of it by Bungie is of the highest canon, while the Halo Wars version is of inferior canon status, and Halo Legends doesn't even count. This is the consequence of allowing studios to go willy-nilly when dealing with proper depictions of things in the universe; accuracy falls to the wayside just because the licensing company is afraid of angering the artists. Non-valid depictions of the MJOLNIR armor is only part of it; practically everything in Halo: Legends is artistic license, and should be treated as such. The stories are at least partly canon, but the visuals are false. --Exalted Obliteration 22:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Let's hold these issues off until all episodes have been released.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah, good point. I agree as well. I remembered that I made a number of edits in haste, but I have removed those edits and restored the pages to their proper state. Also, I a remembered that my initial argument from the Mk IV talk page, and decided that it was more rational. From what can be seen from previews, it is a mix of artistic license and accurate duplications of existing assets. Rationally speaking, there is as much "artistic license" as there is accuracy, if not more towards the latter. Please consider my previous statement in this category in-valid. --Exalted Obliteration 01:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) -- Let's be serious; in all of these "it must be non-canon!" declarations about Halo Legends, hardly any are about the events and story, and most seem to be "the armor doesn't have this bit of detail on it!" or "that person's height isn't exactly right!" or other whiny appearance-based issues. As a longtime reader of comic book characters like Batman and Spider-Man, let me say this: Tim Sale does not draw the Joker ANYTHING LIKE how Jim Lee draws the Joker or how Bob Kane drew the Joker. Because Tim Sale draws with an exaggerated art style does it mean NONE of the stories he drew are canon or happened?? No! It's artistic license! Just like in Halo Legends, things have to be changed, adapted and modified for the sake of animation or for the sake of the artist's vision. I can't wait to see how you guys all freak out if they ever make a Halo movie. 17:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Correction, one guy. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I hope that Bungie carefully over looks the making of any movie. Because it is for the fans right, and the reason why so many of us fell in love with this Space Oprea is because of its realistic parralles and it deep canon Lore. I and thats just my opintion think that the Depictions and action taken in this movie are not to be taken as canon but the plot behind each story is. Like the Dual Ep. I believe that the Arbiter was a great warrior who powered my revenge and honor sought to free he people from the prophet killed many covy and died on the stop of the temple.... this does not mean he canonly killed that whole army in the plains. Just little thing that bothered me, the hair yeah, all of 1337, the power ranger styled forerunners lol. its just loose artistic license. here is a story run with it sort of way. Anything my the loving detailed hands of Bungie is canon but all the other poeple just trying to get a slice of the halo pie or a drop of the milking halo universe are second rate canon if that. RussellESwinhart 17:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Episode Order What order are the episodes played in?-- 00:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :They haven't said.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 00:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Music in trailer Just wondering, anybody know what the music is in the trailer? I know I've heard it all but can't remember what songs they are or what soundtracks they're in. 06:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Are Halo Legends episodes still being previewed on Waypoint? Are they still previewing episodes on Waypoint, or will we have to watch Origins part 2, Homecoming, Prototype and Odd One Out on the DVD that comes out in February.--User talk:Awesum Scrote 22:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) DVD Did anybody get the DVD yet? If so, does it explain the Spartan count or anything? Thanks.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing whatsoever.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Bias "Due to many cannon errors present, Legends was not well-received by far"- that line needs to be removed. :You can always remove content if it's not sourced properly. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Canon Status I'm not about to berate whether or not Legends is canon like many people above me have. However, since so many of the visuals were clear contradictions, how about we treat this like the Halo Graphic Novel: Canon stories, artistic imagery? That way we can keep the stories, but visuals that contradict canon or aren't explained by 343 Industries can be understood as artistic license? :For the most part, the visuals are artistic license. The stories are canon, with the exception of Odd One Out. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC)